The Marvels of Cosplay
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: When Arthur is kidnapped by Kiku and Francis to be forced into cosplay outfits, what's a hero to do? USUK


**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor do I own the characters. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

**This was written for the kink meme: "A drunken Iggy photo-shoot, and Alfred gets the pictures"**

**

* * *

**

Alfred really had no clue about what he was getting himself into that one day. It was his own fault, for he was the one that decided to follow Arthur around the building after the meeting instead of heading home like he should have. Of course, when it came down to spending time with Arthur or going home to watch television for the next several hours, there really wasn't much of a choice. To be honest, Alfred would have chosen to spend time with Arthur even if there was something amazingly interesting go on back at in America.

But he really should have gone home.

"Hey, Iggy! What're you doing?" Alfred asked curiously. He always expected _something_ of interest to be happening, even if he was with the uptight Briton. Arthur rolled his eyes, clearly irritated by the American's question. It was something he was used to dealing with, though.

"Well, I'm going back to the meeting room. I left my phone in there," Arthur replied. The two walked in an uneasy silence for a few moments, but since Alfred was one of the two, it didn't last very long.

After a few rare moments of silence, Alfred decided to break it. "Iggy, why don't we go hang out after you grab you phone? We can catch a movie or go get some hamburgers somewhere! Sounds awesome, right?"

Arthur frowned and hurried his walking pace. "No, it does not. And would you please quit calling me that stupid name? You can call me 'Arthur' or 'England', and that is it!" The Briton walked ahead of Alfred, leaving the American to pout in frustration. Arthur really needed to get out more often. If he was given the choice of staying home to read and garden or go hang out with some other nations, he would pick the first. He was, as much as Alfred loved him, difficult. Which was why Alfred refused to take no for an answer. He hurried down the hall after the Briton, and entered the meeting room.

What he saw was the last thing he was expecting.

Francis and Kiku had tied up Arthur, and also put tape over his mouth to muffle any shouts of protest and anger. Francis was holding a camcorder, while Kiku was holding a pile of clothing in his hands..... And Arthur was tied to a chair, his eye's twitching with irritation and horror. Even Alfred could tell what was going on in Arthur's mind: _I will fucking murder you if you tell anyone about this, Alfred! Now get me the hell out of here!_

To be honest, Alfred really wanted to know what Francis and Kiku were planning on doing to Arthur. "Um.... What exactly are you doing to Iggy?" Alfred asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Ah, Alfred-san! Please, would you mind helping us? We're trying to get Arthur-san to try on these cosplay outfits, but he just wouldn't cooperate the last time we tried. We had to be a bit more...._eto...._forceful. Now, which one do you prefer?" Kiku asked innocently. He dropped the pile of clothing he was holding, and pulled out two distinct outfits.

In his left hand, he held a police uniform. It wasn't very revealing, but Alfred had to admit that it really would have made Arthur look attractive.

But in his right hand was something _very_ revealing. Actually, Alfred had no clue as to what the hell it was. It looked like a brown skirt/apron, and then there were matching cufflinks and a collar loosely held between the Asian's fingers. If Arthur was to wear that..... Alfred shook all obscene thoughts from his mind.

"Personally, I prefer that sexy waiter outfit. It shows so much, and yet not enough, _non?_ However, the policeman uniform is just as delectable! Ah, how can a mortal decide?" Francis mournfully sighed, placing a hand over his heart fretfully. Alfred turned bright red and shook his head. This was a little _too_ strange, even for him. Besides, Arthur would kill him if he picked his soon-to-be-fate.

"Er.... I'll stay out of this one."

Arthur's yelling was muffled by the tape over his mouth, but it could be translated as: _You bloody git! Don't just fucking leave me here, damn it! You bastard, you better say your goodbyes! Once I get loose, I'll murder you!_

Kiku looked a little disappointed. "Oh, I was hoping you would help us.... I understand. Well, I guess we will have to ask someone else. Francis-san, who should we ask?" Something told Arthur that Kiku was planning something, and judging by the way his usually calm eyes were gleaming like that, it wasn't good. In the end, he would have to wear _something_ humiliating. He just hoped that the American would pick the lesser of the two evils; the policeman uniform.

"Ah, what about _Prusse?_Oh, there may be a problem with that, though. When he gets wound up, he can get a little out of hand... He might try to, let's say, ravish, our little _Angleterre_...."

"Agh! Damn it, fine! Make him wear the......" Alfred paused. The policeman outfit was rather sexy and yet not too exposing, but something in Alfred's mind was shouting at him to pick the revealing waiter outfit. Just picturing Arthur in it made him feel dizzy. Of course, Arthur would kill him if he picked that one. His life be damned, he didn't care at this point. He wanted to see his Iggy in the sexy waiter outfit.

"....Make him wear the waiter outfit."

Arthur looked mortified.

Alfred sheepishly chuckled and mouthed 'Sorry, Iggy'.

A few agonizing ten minutes later, Francis dragged Arthur out of the bathroom. The Briton was wearing the outfit Alfred chose, and looked like he was ready to murder all three nations present. "I fucking swear, America...." He was infuriated, as Alfred could tell by the usage of 'America'. Arthur only called him that when he was mad, after all. "....Once this is over, you can kiss your life goodbye."

And then, Alfred was a witness to the most indecent and arousing photo-shoot ever. After all, they had to get Arthur drunk to take the pictures.

* * *

"Holy shit, Iggy! You look _hot!_"

Arthur spat out the tea he was drinking, his eyes white and blank as they usually were when he was freaked out or disturbed. "W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He turned to the American sitting on his couch, his face flushed a deep red.

Alfred was looking at pictures. Not just any pictures, though. _Those_ pictures.

Arthur peered over Alfred's shoulder, and felt every ounce of dignity fade away. "W-W-What!!?? I do **NOT** remember doing **THAT!**" Just how drunk was he when they took those photos? He was in a, let's say, a position that a gentleman such as himself should never be caught doing. And to make it all worse, he was in that embarrassing waiter outfit he vowed never to wear again.

"Wow, Iggy. You really are limber," Alfred commented, a deep blush blossoming onto his cheeks.

"Oh sod off, you insufferable git!"

Alfred grinned slyly. ".....Mind demonstrating some more for me in private?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"

* * *

**Yes, this is a result of watching too many Hetalia MADs while drinking too much caffeine. **

**FAIL!**

**I think I screwed up in my story "Engraved". Now I'm all depressed, because it sucks now. *hides in emo-corner of the room* Go ahead and shoot me for ruining that story, because I think it was going pretty well until I made Francis become good again.... FAIL.**

**Anyways, I needed a break from all my multi-chapter fanfictions. Hope this didn't suck too. Please review. **


End file.
